


New Home

by david_bowie



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Future Mpreg, Intersex Prompto, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags later, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pet Play, and gladio has cat ears, im sorry, prompto has cat ears, theyre kinda cat hybrids, this is self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/david_bowie/pseuds/david_bowie
Summary: Ignis finds a blonde omega hiding under his car from the rain and gets adopted to be the Prince's pet cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent and doesn’t make a lot of sense im sorry. Just to give the world rules, basically (omega) cats are a luxury to buy and have, either just as a pet or for sexual use. A lot of omegas are designed and bred for higher class etc. They look like humans but just have cat ears, sharp teeth and a tail also limited speech. Also, there’s alpha/beta/omega dynamics apply. So theres omega cats of all genders who can only get pregnant with alpha cats etc. I hope its not too confusing lol, drop a comment if you got any questions or wanna add an idea, thank you! also my grammar is so bad we die like men

Prompto saw his chance and took it. After scratching the clip with his nails of the only window of his locked den in the breeding house, he made enough erosion from weeks to move it and push the window. Because of his lithe body he was able to push it open enough to squeeze through. He knew he only had a small window of time to use his cot to jump to the small window until patrol reached his room. Prompto tumble rolled out of the high window, anticipating the high fall since he was on the 3rd floor but being that this was his only chance he didn’t care if he broke some bones. He landed on the outside street and felt pain spike up his legs and let out a whimper, but didn’t stop moving as he needed to leave the area as fast as he could without the patrollers finding his room empty. Prompto ran on all fours in any direction, he has never been outside before. He spent his whole life being bred, raised and trained for a specific client and was close to being send off to their home. He knew his life was going to be a sex pet. The idea of escaping only inspired him when he heard rumours in the training chambers that one of the omegas, he befriended, was murdered by a client because he didn’t serve well. The idea that his life was created for some possibly old rich man and he had to dedicate his body to that sparked ambition into his mind. He needed to escape. He didn’t want to live and die chained to a bed. He doesn’t care where, but he knew he wanted to live a better life.

Prompto continued to flee through alleyways and city buildings, it was hard to make out anything with the rain starting and being the middle of the night. Prompto eventually slowed down due to the increasing pain in his legs and the rain hitting off his bare back. He could only escape with a sheer dress he was given and pastel pink leather cuffs on his ankles and wrists, it barely covered anything. The little omega started to shiver uncontrollably as his skin was soaked with the heavy fall. He spotted a large shiny black object with four wheels, he had no idea what it was but saw there was some space he could crawl under until the rain let up. Prompto crawled low and just about fit under the large car and curled up on himself. He hugged his legs tight with his fair-haired tail encircling himself. He felt triumph and adrenaline after escaping, he figured they would never suspect him of attempting to leave since he’s had good behaviour all his life. Prompto couldn’t help but let out some mewls while he held himself, shaking under the car. This sudden change of his life hasn’t really hit him yet and he feels helpless since he knows nothing beyond the house. The blonde felt his mind wavering, exhausted and dizzy from the most running he’s ever done in his life. He’ll move again once the rain stops he promises to himself but right now he feels so….

 

Ignis let out a curse to himself as he stepped out from the store to see rain hasn’t stopped. He was already feeling frustrated as he placed an order for a birthday gift for the Prince but when he came to receive it, it was all wrong. He refused to give it to the Prince, but his birthday was tomorrow, so he was in a bit of a dilemma. Ignis figured he’ll pull an all nighter and make it up by cooking a large cake with his favourite flavours. Ignis pulled out the car keys and started to dash to the car in the rain. As he came to the car door and was about to slide the keys in he heard high-pitched noises. He wasn’t sure why he stood there for a few seconds to decipher where the noises where coming from. Usually he doesn’t let his curiosity control him. Ignis feels the mewling is close to the ground, so he squats and was surprised what he was met with. Under the car a pair of striking blue eyes stared back at him in the darkness. The mewling continued and Ignis could make out he was shaking. A cat, Ignis thought to himself. Ignis drew his hand under the car, making cooing noises to pry the cat out. How strange for a cat to be outside in this weather and under a car. Ignis felt small fingers closing around Ignis’ larger hand and felt something in gaining in the cat’s trust. Ignis managed to pull him out under the car and decided to open the car door and landed into the drivers seat swiftly before both were soaked in rain.

Ignis looked down in his arms and had to hold in an audible gasp. The cat was beautiful. The fairest blonde hair he’s ever seen with freckles dotting his pale skin all over his small lithe body. His small ears were blonde fading out to white, similar his fluffy tail. His clothing, if you could call it that, was stuck onto his body like a second skin due to the rain and the pink leather cuffs showed his status that he was an omega. Ignis wouldn’t be able to tell by smell but it was already obvious by his small size and his unique fair beauty. He was still mewling, trying to talk to Ignis, pawing at his shirt. Ignis felt a bit dazzled and had to blink to be focused again.

‘Where did you come from, honey?’ As Ignis leaned forward to turn the car’s heating on. The blonde omega continued to make mewling noises and pulling at Ignis’ shirt. Ignis quietly sighed to himself – they’re not going to understand eachother, the cat doesn’t seem to be educated to speak and as a human, can’t understand his meowing. Ignis’ eye was caught by a twinkle by his pink wrist leather cuff. He turned his wrist over to see a gold tag with the name ‘Prompto’ engraved on it.

‘Prompto…is that your name?’ Ignis looked at the cat, as he nodded his head enthusiastically letting out a happy meow. Ignis let out a small chuckle and scratched his little ear, he was adorable.

‘Are you lost?’ From looking at Prompto’s traits he must be a high class designer catboy. His complexion was unusual, it must have been expensive to request the design. Ignis’ quickly looked down just to confirm Prompto’s sex and was correct in thinking; he was intersex. A small member could be seen between his legs with folds of a vagina. He was made to breed, a prime omega cat boy.

Prompto shook his head to the question and rubbed his face into Ignis’ chest. He was still shaking and started to cry a little bit. Ignis looked at the car’s clock, he was supposed to be at the palace hours ago, but he couldn’t ignore the shivering small body in his lap.

‘Ok Prompto, I’ll let you stay for the night, so you don’t have to sleep out in the rain. And then in the morning we can get you back home, alright honey?’ He hopped his leg in encouragement. The blonde meowed through a little sob and further rubbed his face into Ignis’ chest. Ignis shook off his blazer and wrapped it around the now dozing omega and gently placed him in the passenger seat. As much as he’d like to keep such a soft body on his lap, he really can’t ignore both of their safety while driving.

Ignis arrived at the palace in good time and walked out of the car to open the door for Prompto’s side. He watched as the little blonde curled up on the seat holding the blazer for dear life. Ignis needed to figure out how to carry the cat into the Palace without much suspension in why the Prince’s advisor had him in the first place. He took the dozing bundle in his arms and briskly walked towards the palace’s kitchen hoping not to catch anyones eye. He knew at this hour no-one was working in the kitchen so he figured he’ll make a make shift bed for the omega and feed him something. As he walked in he spotted a glow from the open fridge door with a small figure. He turned on the light of the kitchen since Prompto was so small he could balance him with one arm. Once the light was turned on, the figure turned around, caught red handed with a chocolate bar.

‘Prince Noctis what are you doing up in this hour?’ Ignis huffed walking towards the 12-year-old prince. The boy with midnight hair, ignoring his advisor’s words and started staring in at the bundle in his arms.

‘What do you have there? Is it my birthday present?’ Noctis gasped. The prince immediately started to peel away the blazer to see what was underneath. Ignis couldn’t stop his small hands in time and Noctis revealed the body he was holding. Noctis awed at the sleeping beauty. He watched how the blonde ears slightly twitched and his tail swishing. Noctis looked up to Ignis with so much happiness.

‘Thank you so much! He’s adorable!’ He looked back down to Prompto’s freckled face and petted his fair hair so softly. Ignis was at a loss for words, he’s only seen the Prince get excited about so many things. How can he deny his Prince’s new-found happiness?

‘Can I hold him?’ Noctis bounced. Ignis sighed and lowered his arms.

‘We have to dry and feed him first ok?’ Noctis, ever so carefully took the cat into his arms. He was much lighter than he thought, they were probably at the same height. Ignis went into the pantry and started collecting food that would be suitable to feed Prompto. Noctis walked to the table and sat down with the omega curled on his lap. Noctis took in every detail of his face with such fascination. He’s never seen someone so pale and so fair. And it was his first time seeing an omega cat. Prompto started to stir as Noctis picked up his wrists to read the cuffs. Both boys stared at eachother with curiosity.

‘Hiya, my name is Noctis!’ The Prince bumped his forehead to Promptos in greeting, he heard that’s how they communicate. Prompto stared at Noctis for a moment longer and then licked the young boy’s cheek in a hello. Noctis giggled and hugged Prompto closer.

‘It’s my birthday tomorrow but I think its technically now since its past midnight. I’m 12 years old now!’

Ignis looked up from preparing food and chuckled to himself hearing Noctis babble to Prompto. It seems that Prompto was just as interested in listening to the Prince talk. Maybe finding him under his car was a predestined meeting. Maybe Prompto is what Noctis needed in his life, he hasn’t seen the boy connect with someone who fast. He finds it hard to befriend children his age with the status of being a Prince.

‘My Prince I hope you’re going to take good care of him, you already have a cat.’

Noctis looked up from Prompto. ‘Of course, I will! And you know Gladio isn’t the same as him, they’re completely different.’’ Noctis huffed. He turned back to Prompto, petting his ears and hair.

‘Gladio is my shield, he’s a huuuuugggee cat. He got ears and a tail just like you, but he isn’t as cute.’ Prompto meowed back happily like they were both in an engaging conversation.

‘Here, Noctis sit Prompto up he has to eat and warm up’ Ignis said as he slid a plate in front of the two boys. ‘I will get you a blanket as well that wet dress isn’t helping you’ and turned to walk away again.

Prompto twisted in Noctis’ lap and let out a chirp of surprise. The food looked and smelled delicious, he’s never seen anything like it. Prompto didn’t feel worthy to even look at the splendid dish. He turned to look at the young Prince for help, but he nodded in encouragement. Prompto lowered his head and dipped his tongue into the food and begin to nibble politely, not knowing how much he can push his luck.

After eating and towel drying Prompto, Ignis began to fish out an old cot for Prompto to sleep in. Noctis watched him and ran to pick up him up in his arms again. ‘Prompto will sleep in my bed.’

Ignis turned to the young Prince and sighed. ‘You can’t spoil him, he’s a pet at the end of the day. He has to sleep in his own bed.’

Noctis shook his head and held the blonde closer. ‘No! He’ll get cold and lonely, so he sleeps with me!’ Prompto looked back and forth between the two confused. He doesn’t want the two to fight. He started to meow but Noctis already began walking to leave the kitchen before Ignis could respond. ‘Also, it’s my birthday!’

 

Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes seeing the child's large bedroom. It’s only now he’s starting to realize he’s in some a royal building, he could only understand some of the words that the boy and the man with the glasses were saying. Noctis carried Prompto showing him around the place pointing at his wardrobe, dresser, toys and books. Noctis found a loose blue ribbon on the dresser and placed Prompto on the floor and squatted next to him.

‘Here’s my first gift to you, so people know that you’re my friend’ Noctis tied the ribbon around Prompto’s neck and ran his fingers through his fine hair. Prompto purred happily with all the affection he was receiving from the young boy, he’s never gotten so much attention in one day. Noctis walked to his large bed and pulled the thick blankets aside and tapped the mattress for Prompto to jump up on. The two boys wiggled inside the blankets and Noctis turned to hug Prompto and he returned it with both of their arms wrapped around eachother. The blonde was almost vibrating with the happy purring, being inside a large warm bed and receiving affection from a sweet boy. Noctis resumed petting his hair while Prompto rubbed his face into his pyjama top.

‘You’re the best present I’ve ever gotten, Prompto. We’re gonna be the best of friends I can feel it’ Noctis whispered into the cat’s blonde ears. Prompto meowed quietly in return, vowing to be forever grateful to the two people brought him warmth and safety.

 

‘Prompto wake up! Its my birthday!’ Prompto opened his eyes to see the same boy from last night petting his head and rubbing his shoulder through the large t shirt he was given to wear. Prompto chirped happily back, knowing he can confirm his escape and then his rescue wasn’t all a dream. The blonde raised on his hands and pushed his face into Noctis’ neck to greet. The Prince giggled with the sensation of such soft hair tickling his chin and hugged his back.

‘My Prince good morning and happy birthday’ Prompto recognized the older man’s voice from last night. He meowed to say hello also. ‘And a good morning to you Prompto’ Ignis walked over and lowered a tray to Noctis which held a beautifully presented breakfast. Ignis sat down on the bed and the cat crawled over to his lap. Ignis chuckled and scratched his ears.

‘Aren’t you a happy kitty?’ Ignis noticed the blue ribbon tied around his pale neck and realized there’s no going back with this cat. Noctis is stubborn and set his sights on keeping Prompto. Ignis would have to keep quiet to himself maybe until he hears of a missing cat announcement, but the chances were low. The omega cats barely had any rights and even when bought and owned their life is completely in their master’s own hands.  If you lose a cat, just buy a new one. From what Ignis could tell Prompto was more than happy to be here rather wherever he was beforehand.

‘Noctis since Prompto is your cat you’re going have to teach him some words. If he’s going to be the Prince’s cat he’s has to be educated.’

‘I know, I know’ Noctis said inbetween bites of his toast.

‘And also, you must let Gladio be familiar with Prompto, he’s your Shield he’s going to be confused picking up a different smell from you.’ Ignis looked down at the small body, purring in his lap and almost wanted to laugh at the huge difference between the two, now royal cats. Prompto being a sweet little thing to Gladio, a large loyal cat with striking physical strength.

‘Yeah, yeah Ignis I know. But this is all so new for Prompto, don’t you think he’ll get spooked by Gladio?’ Noctis said, finishing his cereal and orange juice.

‘Well Prince, if you want Prompto to be protected then you have to let them meet sooner rather than later.’ Ignis stated. He stood up after lightly pushing Prompto off his lap to collect the tray from the Prince. Prompto crawled back to Noctis and the Prince immediately opened his arms to take him. Noctis chucked from Prompto licking his cheeks, cleaning his face.

‘You just love attention don’t you Prompto’ Noctis laughed hugging the blonde. The boy looked at Ignis before he left the room.

‘Thank you for Prompto, Ignis…..I really mean it. He’s the best.’ Ignis turned around and gave a genuine smile back. ‘You’re most welcome, my Prince. He seems to be a precious thing to have-‘

Just as Ignis was opening the door, a force pushed it all the way open. Ignis nearly dropped his tray in shock of the sudden movement, seeing a large figure fly past him. The man stopped in his tracks half way from the bed. Noctis could only laugh.

‘Well Prompto, this is Gladio.’ Prompto widened his eyes at such a powerful sight. This large cat stood on his legs, striking eyes staring back at him, analysing him. Prompto could see a detailed tattoo spiralling around his muscular form and long rich brown hair tied back in a ponytail with two sharp ears on top of his head. Gladio’s nose twitched, trying to identify the small blonde beauty in the bed with the Prince.

‘Who is this?’ Gladio spoke. Prompto whimpered back. He was a cat who could speak. Immediately he felt insecure of all the things he lacked, staring right at him. He felt this intense, dominating atmosphere and smell from the alpha cat that he couldn’t help but bow his head in submission. They were the same creature but so far apart. Prompto let out more little mewls as if to say sorry for his small existence.

‘Hey, Gladio calm down.’ Ignis pulled at Gladio’s collar, afraid he was going to tackle the small shivering blonde. ‘This is Noctis’ new cat, Prompto. So, get familiar with eachother and be nice.’

Gladio huffed a laugh at Ignis thinking he would be so shameful to attack such a small body. Noctis rubbed Prompto’s back in encouragement and tried to cease the scared whimpering.

‘Don’t be scared of Gladio, he’s a big cat but he’s a big softie.’ Prompto still couldn’t raise his head the alpha cat’s aroma was too powerful. Noctis and Ignis have no idea as humans, what scent is drowning the room in. Ignis slowly let go off Gladio’s collar and Gladio made his move to climb onto the Prince’s bed. Gladio stared intently at the shivering omega while crawled slowly towards him, inhaling his scent. It was drenched in anxiety, but he could make out his natural smells like rich honey and vanilla. Gladio has never been in such proximity of a beautiful omega and its aroma and felt a little drunk taking in so much. Gladio let out a low meow in greeting and ran his nose against one of his small pale legs.

‘Noctis, maybe we should leave the two alone for a moment.’ Ignis spoke. Noctis whined but eventually obeyed and left the room with Ignis. Prompto was shaking like a leaf now that his Prince has left him with such a dominating and fearsome cat.

Gladio continued to nose and scent Prompto’s fair skin working in way up, taking in his sweet smell. Prompto began to mewl as the alpha’s scent also intensified, he really had no experience with an alpha cat, only humans and fellow omegas. And this was a prime alpha cat, it was really all too much for the blonde cat. Prompto jumped as he felt Gladio’s face being as close as his inner thighs and he pulled down the large shirt to cover his lower body as much as he could.

‘Where did Noctis find a sweet thing like you?’ The alpha cat growled to himself. Gladio could feel his feral side starting to ebb at his brain, he wanted to get to the source of the omega’s sweet natural smell. Gladio moved himself inbetween the blondes freckled, pale legs and held them down with his clawed hands. The alpha cat decided to make the move and give a lick onto the skin that was dangerously close to Prompto’s sex. Even though the blonde was hiding it with his shirt Gladio could smell that he had a pussy that was starting to slightly drip from an alpha’s attention. Prompto's whimpering and mewling didn’t stop, it was all he could do as he couldn’t move his limbs. Gladio hummed as he nosed the shirt that was barely concealing the blonde’s sex, he could feel the tremors shuddering through the omega’s body. But a voice of a reason pulled him back. This creature is Noctis’ pet and he is a Shield before an alpha cat, so he leaned away before nipping his inner thigh. Prompto let out a high-pitched meow. Gladio looked up into the blonde’s watery eyes.

‘That’s just a temporary mark that will keep my scent, so no-one will touch you for the time being’

Gladio crawled backwards and hopped off the Prince’s bed before turning around. ‘My name is Gladio, call me if you’re ever in trouble little omega.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i dont think i was clear about this AU in the first chapter and how the lads look like but everyone is in their 20s - excluding Noctis. Ignis and Gladio are canon game height and looks - besides Gladio who just has ears, a tale and teeth. Prompto is the same but he's just smaller in height, closer to Noctis thats why he can pick up him easily! Thank you for reading so far and again if you have any prompts or ideas leave a comment! this isnt story strict lol also beware of grammar and spelling mistakes

Later, Prompto was lounging with Noctis on a large sofa as he opened birthday cards and letters from distant relatives and other royals. Prompto had his head on his Prince’s lap, he wanted to relax but he couldn’t stop thinking about Gladio from this morning. No-one has ever had such control over him with such a strong scent and no-one’s ever been so close to his sex in an intimate way. He was trained to never touch himself, to be as pure and clean as possible for his client the day he is to be collected. But Prompto couldn’t really place the feeling as terror like he had thinking about his client and what he would do to him. Even though he was scared of Gladio he kind of wondered what would of happened if he didn’t stop. Noctis put some of the letters down and started petting Prompto’s hair.

‘I think Gladio really likes you. Ignis told me he’s been walking around with a smile all day. I think he’s happy there’s another cat in the palace that he can be friends with.’ Prompto meowed softly back. ‘I think you’re happy too having someone to talk to.’

Prompto supposes so. He would like to be friends with another cat. He barely had any social contact with fellow omega cats, his only time was in passing in the training house. Prompto already loved his Prince and liked Ignis as they’re both his rescuers and put him in a warm home but he can only understand half the conversations they share. The thought made him feel insecure and a bit lonely. But sharing that small time with Gladio made his body react in a way he didn’t understand, he was sure he felt warm in his lower stomach. He couldn’t place it as hunger, but he remembered it was a sudden pleasant feeling. He wonders if it’ll happen again. Noctis pulled him out of his thoughts as he moved up upward by his armpits.

‘Let’s try saying my name today Prompto. Noctis. Noooc. Tiiss.’ The Prince spoke slowly. Prompto understood what he wanted him to do. He opened his mouth, flexing his tongue trying to get the vowels.

‘Mmmprh….mmnnn…’ Prompto struggled.

‘Noctis. Noccttisss.’ The boy patiently said. Prompto was really trying, he wanted to say his Prince’s name. He gulped a few more times before trying again.

‘Nnnnaa…nnnnnn….’ The blonde took a deep breath. Noctis scratched his ears, nodding in encouragement. ‘Nnnooct…..noct!’ Prompto beamed. ‘Noct! Noct! Noct!’ Prompto bounced and flashed a wide smile with his small sharp shining. Noctis picked him up and swung both around.

‘Great job Prompto! You’re so smart!’ Noctis laid him back down on the couch and opened a glass container on the coffee table in front of them. He pulled out a wrapped biscuit, these containers were in every room in the palace, he had no idea why. Probably just for show but he figured he can give some sweets to Prompto.

‘Here you go Prompto! I think they’re cinnamon flavoured’ Prompto chirped in thanks and nibbled on the treat mumbling the word ‘noct’ over and over.

 

Ignis was on his tablet in his office ordering suitable clothes for the now royal cat. He wasn’t oblivious to know that Prompto, from his clothes he found him in, was designed for sexual use. But he’ll buy him clothes for now that’ll be comfortable for him to move and jump about and not exposing the young Prince to his sexual nature. He chose loose pants, shorts and hoodies just to start and then later when he’s settled down he can help choose out what he would like to wear. Just when Ignis was about to hit the order button he heard his door open. Gladio walked over casually and threw himself on his office couch, humming a tune.

‘You’re in a good mood Gladio.’

‘Why wouldn’t I be, it’s the Prince’s birthday.’ Gladio smirked sarcastically as started grooming his dark locks, ears fluttering.

‘How did your meeting with Prompto go? I think you left him a bit scared.’ Ignis completed the clothes order and did a quick search on anything missing persons statements.

Gladio let out a nervous laugh. ‘I may have gone feral for 10 seconds.’

Ignis looked up from his tablet and raised his eyebrow. ‘Gone feral? What, in pray tell, does that mean?’

Gladio laughed again not meeting his eye. ‘It means nothing Ignis, nothing happened. I just didn’t expect an omega cat to show up suddenly.’ Gladio sat up on the couch and smirked wide. ‘By the way Ignis, I wouldn’t have figured you would buy the Prince a pet cat like him. Is that what you were ordering a month ago?’ Gladio took glee from this as he saw Ignis look a bit uncomfortable.

‘Well, since we’re both being SO honest’ Ignis huffed and pushed up his glasses. ‘I found him under the car while collecting the present in the rain. I decided to take him back just for the night and bring him back the next day, but the Prince decided he’s not leaving. I do not have the heart to take him away now.’

Gladio jumped up and ruffled Ignis spiked hair, barking out a laugh. ‘And you two call me a softie! The Prince has you under his thumb!’ Ignis swatted his hand away and retorted back.

‘You have been complaining that there have been no cats in the palace besides you so we all win, don’t we’ Gladio halted and mumbled to himself, rubbing his neck. Ignis smirked to himself, he’s won this round. He clicked off his tablet and stood up.

‘Anyways, I have to leave and prepare for the Prince’s dinner party. If you’re done with training today, why don’t you befriend Prompto more’ Ignis sneaked a glance at Gladio to catch him blushing at the mention of the blonde omega again.

 

Prompto was left to himself in the Prince’s playroom, as Noctis was busy being suited and dressed to meet his father and other royals for a few hours. After many hugs Noctis left him and showed him all the books and toys he could use until he got back. The blonde was lying on his stomach on the fluffy carpet, swinging his legs while flipping through some books with colourful illustrations. Noctis promised him that him and Ignis is going to show him how to read soon so he’s really looking forward to that. Its only been a day and a few hours but Prompto badly wanted to join in conversations and deem to be someone respectful to sit by the Prince’s side. From walking or being carried through rooms and hallways, he’s spotted large framed painting of high-class looking people and even the architecture is so regal. Prompto wonders out of all the cars he decided to hide under, he choose the royal advisor. He started in a designer house to a palace. A warm feeling built up in his chest as he softly touched the blue ribbon around his neck. He heard himself purr loud out again and felt his tail swishing past his legs. He closed the book delicately and picked up the next one which looked like a fairytale book from the cover. He heard the door push open slowly and jumped up hoping it was Noctis returning but was surprised to see it was the alpha cat he met this morning. Prompto froze for a second, not sure how to respond, he was anticipating the heavy pressure from him again, but all came was a soothing smell, like wood and fresh soil. Gladio made his way towards the fluffy carpet and picked up one of the books that was piled next to the blonde. Prompto was about to let out a meow but was beaten to it.

‘It seems you like reading romantic books as much as I do.’ Gladio looked up from the pages and gave a smile, hinting at his larger fangs. But Prompto didn’t feel intimidated by the visual but curious to know what they felt like.

Prompto let out a little meow in response, a bit embarrassed to show that he can’t read the books, he just liked the pictures a lot. He liked seeing illustrations of the princes and princesses kissing on the last few pages. Gladio rested the book on his lap and let out a soft smile, his ears flat against his hair.

‘I came here to apologize for this morning, I must’ve scared you. It’s just that morning I picked up a smell I didn’t know from the kitchen and then passing the Prince’s room, so I think my training kicked in.’ Prompto found that whenever Gladio spoke he could understand him completely rather than Noctis and Ignis where he could make out most of their sentences. Prompto felt immediate guilt for the alpha in front of him as he was only doing his job and he got in the way. The blonde shyly crawled over and bumped his forehead against Gladio’s leg, feeling the dark soft leather against his skin.

‘What are you apologizing for?’ Gladio chuckled. He didn’t even realize he started running his fingers through the blonde hair, he thought maybe it was just alpha instincts to comfort a distressed omega. Both cats seemed to just unconsciously gravitate their heads to bump into eachother. Gladio rubbed his face against Prompto’s neck and side of his face, letting out a soothing scent. The blonde’s shoulders dropped, and his body seemed to be relaxed. There was something so pleasant to just act in his nature with another cat, he’s spend most of his life working with humans. Gladio’s hands were still feeling through the fair hair that spouted out like a chocobo and felt he may have not showered since he arrived, he softly began to lick around the omega’s cheeks and the roots of his fringe. Prompto’s face was the visual of relaxed, his eyes drooping. Gladio continued to groom, licking his skin and hair, using his large hands to rotate his head around when he wanted to work on another spot. He hummed when he started to hear purring from Prompto’s throat. He was worried if he didn’t approach Prompto in good time, he’ll probably stay a bit scared of the alpha from the unprompted attention from this morning.

Gladio, holding the limp body in his arms, most definitely didn’t want to him to be uncomfortable and feel unsafe around him. He wasn’t sure if that was his duty as a shield speaking or his independent thinking. After a few minutes of grooming Prompto, he pulled back to admire his work. A spark of possessiveness went through him as he thoroughly left his scent on top on his skin, feeling the swell of pride. Prompto quietly meowed as he realized the grooming ceased and opened his eyes. The blonde then started to lean and climb onto Gladio’s arms, so he could reach his face. He returned the ministrations with little shy licks. Gladio lowered himself onto the ground so Prompto could climb up easier. The blonde rubbed his face into the dark hair, relishing in its natural smells and then licking the scar that followed past Gladio’s brow. Gladio had to smile as it felt like the blonde was trying to heal the scar if he kept licking it. Prompto let all his weight on top of the much larger body as they both enjoyed their mutual grooming. Gladio was pretty sure the last time he’s been this comfortable with another cat was probably his mother when he was a child. As the alpha basked in the comfort, he travelled his large hands downwards reading Prompto’s body shape through the large shirt. His feral side was singing in joy as he brushed against small swells of breasts and then down to a trim waist and then round hips. So many images flashed through his mind as he could imagine the omega’s body with a slight curve around his stomach and growing breasts, heavy with milk for their litter-

He really had to control his willpower not to push any further than that, but his mind was reeling how such an unmated, prime omega was lying and purring on top of his body. His mental battle snapped as he heard small snoring noises next to his ears.

Gladio dropped his hands to his sides and let out a sigh of relief. Well he achieved what he set out to do and it was to get familiar with Prompto. He’s almost grateful that there isn’t any other alpha cat in the palace then he’ll be going crazy. Even if there was, the blonde was masked with his natural aroma, so no cat would approach him so casually.

Also, Prompto really needed to wear underwear or Gladio won’t last.

After about 2 hours lying on the carpet with Prompto dozing on his chest, Gladio very carefully lifted him off as he knew Ignis would need his help for this birthday dinner to go smoothly. He opened up one of Noctis’ toy chests and pulled out a plush blanket over the small body. He gave a fond look and a caress before leaving him on his own.

Prompto woke up in the Prince’s bed, confused how he ended up here. He realized he was awakened by feeling Noctis throwing himself onto his bed with a loud sigh. Prompto wiggled out of the blankets to crawl over to the boy and paw at his back.

‘Noct? Noct?’

‘Prompto do you want to trade places with me? You can be the Crown Prince of Lucis and I’ll be a cat.’ Noctis said, muffled by the pillows. Prompto noticed the boy’s formal wear so he must’ve been at an important meeting. Noctis turned his head, meeting the blonde’s eye.

‘I had to meet Dad and a lot of important people today for dinner it was so stupid. I just wanted to spend the day with Ignis, Gladio and you.’ Noctis’ voice wobbled at the last part and Prompto immediately kissed away the threatening tears. It looked like Noctis didn’t want to talk about it any more than that, so the blonde snuggled to his side until the quiet crying ceased. Noctis sat upwards then with a dramatic heave and started to change into his pyjamas.

‘Enough of that, I managed to sneak something up here’ Noctis grinned mischievously as he pulled something out of his formal coat pocket. He presented his hands to Prompto with a lump wrapped in tissues. He unwrapped it revealing a large slice of a cream cake.

‘Ignis will kill me if he found out we ate cake in my room but there’s only a few hours left of my birthday, so let’s do it!’ The two boys then ate on the bed messily, Prompto happy to see the Prince not upset anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its smut time everyone. idk how good it reads since its my first time writing it so sorry in advance if things arent really clear. Let me know what you think and have any prompts what they can do together later too :) nothing is too filthy or too sweet haha

Prompto was settling into the life of the Prince’s royal pet nicely, its been 2 weeks so far but already he has a grasp of general phrases and finished reading a children’s book by the end of one week. Ignis and Gladio has never seen the Prince laugh and enjoy himself so much. There was a point Ignis had to silence the nagging feeling in his head that Prompto is still a missing cat he just found but nothing was reported, or nothing hit local news. So, he came to the conclusion that it was the end of that. Since Prompto’s clothes arrived Gladio begged for him to wear the pants, leggings and underwear immediately to Ignis, he didn’t explain himself much but just that he must limit his time he spends alone with the omega. Regardless, he seemed to have an overall positive effect on all three of them. Ignis was happy to have a receptive student and is more than happy to do little chores with him. Noctis finally has a best friend and just a distraction from his royal duties. And Gladio, having someone to please his inner alpha’s instincts, even if it was just a bit, him and Prompto would just usually lie next to each-other or have a regular grooming session. Gladio doesn’t push it any further than that but must excuse himself to leave a lot. Prompto usually looks crestfallen and confused when he does.

 

By the end of the week Prompto was starting to feel insecure and paranoid that Gladio found him annoying or boring since he leaves almost in clockwork. One evening Noctis and Prompto are in the Prince’s playroom messing with pencils and papers. Noctis was writing a letter but Prompto was trying his best to draw a picture he could give to Gladio. From what he read in the fairytale books, it seemed that presenting a gift can show that you care about a person. Noctis watched the blonde’s face twist in intense focus.

‘What are you drawing Prompto?’ Noctis slid over, almost tempted to pet his hair but didn’t want to disturb his focus.

‘I-I’m….d-drawing…gift…for Gladio!’ Prompto replied with all his might. He showed his drawing to Noctis and it was a cute crayon drawing of the four of them all holding hands, with the Prince in the middle. Noctis beamed back at Prompto.

‘I think he’ll love it Prompto! I think he’s free now, so you can give it to him today.’ Noctis encouraged. Prompto blushed furiously, a little mewl escaping. Noctis had a hunch that the two had crushes on eachother since Prompto talks a lot about Gladio when they’re alone. And he’s never seen Gladio act gentle and kind with anyone before. When the two nap together in a particular spot in the longue where the sunlight pours through, Gladio has Prompto lying and cradled on his chest or his arms. Even their tails would intertwine.

‘Y-yeah….’ Prompto nodded and stood up. He’s gotten into the habit of walking on his feet rather than his hands and knees, mostly because he didn’t want to dirty the clothes Ignis got for him. The blonde skipped through the halls and towards Gladio’s wing, holding the drawing close to his chest. He knocked on the door, shaking slightly with excitement and nervousness.

‘G-g-gladio?’ His voice chirped.

‘Come on in, Prompto’ A deep voice rolled through the door. Prompto politely pushed his bedroom door open and hid the drawing behind his back. Gladio was lounging his in armchair close to his bed, holding a paperback book. He placed the book down on the table next to him.

‘How are you, sunshine?’ Gladio asked, close to laughing watching Prompto’s cute body language. Prompto took some shy steps forward while taking in the alpha’s handsome beauty. He was just wearing a white shirt that pencilled his muscles well and lounge pants. His brown locks were down with his matching cat ears drooped down, totally relaxed. Gladio saw that Prompto was unsure to take any more steps forward without invitation. He knows he’s being a little distant lately with the omega but for good reason. He’s afraid his inner alpha would get too intoxicated with his sweet scent and act upon it, scaring Prompto.

But Gladio also knew it wasn’t just because he was an omega that he wished to be intimate with him.

The alpha tapped his leg with his hand and Prompto beamed as he crawled onto his lap. Both greeted by rubbing eachother’s cheeks and necks against one another, inhaling their natural scents and reading their moods. Gladio’s hands travelled down without thinking and cupped the blonde’s plump ass as he licked his fair ears.  Prompto wiggled closer and hung his arms around Gladio’s neck leaving little kitten licks onto his hot skin. Gladio growled and started to palm the omega ass through his thin leggings and inhaled as he felt the lining of his underwear. And from what he could tell he was wearing frilled panties. His inner alpha keened at the idea that the omega would wear something like that out of choice. God could he be wearing a matching bra? He could feel there was small swells of breasts whenever he would lie on top of him, feeling them cushioning on his chest. Prompto let out a chirp, confused by the intense sensations that was building up inside him as Gladios hands were rigorously rubbing his cheeks-

‘Prompto! Uh, the paper you brought dropped on the floor!’ Gladio pushed Prompto away by arm’s length, breathing heavily. Prompto’s eyes looked glazed over and made a whimper in confusion, looking like he was going to lean in again to continue where they left off. He then snapped out of his stupor and let out a ‘oh!’ and picked up the paper.

‘I….m-made this….for..you’ Prompto stuttered, clicked against his fangs by accident. As Gladio smiled and took the paper, Prompto leaned forward against his shoulder with his hand curled on his shirt. Gladio’s heart burst as he gazed down lovingly on the cute drawing. He noticed in particular that Prompto drew the two of them holding hands together and Noctis on the other side. Prompto started purring on Gladio’s chest, content smelling the alpha’s scent of happiness radiating off him. His inner omega was delighted making the alpha pleased.

‘Thank you so much Prompto, I love it’ Gladio leaned in to lick but stopped himself half way. Prompto looked crestfallen as he watched Gladio turn his head.

‘But…y-y-you don’t lik-ke me?’ Prompto’s voice wavered and his ears flattened down. Prompto’s scent dropped into a sour smell with waves of anxiety and sadness flowing through. Gladio snapped back to Prompto and put a hand to his cheek, thumbing away threatening tears.

‘No way, Prompto. Not in a million years.’ Gladio quickly answered, trying to calm the now sobbing omega. ‘What makes you think that baby?’ Gladio’s other hand rubbing his back up and down.

‘B-b-because….you don’t…w-w-want to be…near me…’ Prompto dived his face into Gladio’s chest, the blonde’s mind was running miles a mind, he believed this was his last time he could sit in his lap and be this close to him. He can only think of all the times Gladio would cease them being together and leaving everytime. His gift has failed. He has failed.

Prompto heard Gladio take in a large inhale and exhale. He gently pulled Prompto body closer and slowly cradled his smaller body to soothe the panicking omega.

‘Prompto I want to be near you all the time. That’s the problem.’ Gladio let out a gentle laugh. ‘I want to do a lot of things to you. But I don’t want to lose control and do things you don’t want.’

Prompto looked up to Gladio in disbelief. He sniffed and thought for a moment.

‘W-what….kind of t-t-t-hings…do you want..to do?’

Gladio watched how his yellow lashes flutter, with small droplets of tears flicked onto his freckled cheeks. His striking blue eyes that shined and glittered like a gem. He was biting his pink lips, waiting on Gladio’s every word. He was precious in every way and Gladio wanted him all to himself.

‘What mates do with each other, Prompto.’ He brushed back the blonde’s bangs and slid down to caress his cheek again. ‘Do you understand what I mean?’

Prompto felt his face flush. He only has an idea what two cat mates do with each other. He was only told about being a pet to a human. There is no bonding between a cat and a human. They can have sex with one another, but it can never be as deep as an alpha and an omega together, mated. Once mated, it can be described as soulmates. The bond is unbreakable, and they rely only on each other. There’s even cases that if they’re fair apart it can cause emotional distress and induce sickness. The loving bond means their life to them. It’s the true act of love between cats.

And Gladio wanted to be Prompto’s mate.

‘You….you…want to be..m-m-my mate?’ Prompto asked in disbelief. This powerful and handsome alpha wanted to be this runaway pet’s mate?

‘I’m…just…a.. designer p-pet…’ Prompto began to self-depreciate before Gladio could answer. The alpha pulled the omega’s chin up to look him in the eyes again.

‘You’re not just a pet. You’re Prompto. And I want you, Prompto, to be my mate.’ Gladio confessed. He was relieved to finally say those words out loud but it’s another thing to hear Prompto’s response. The small space between their faces was tense and they held eye contact, waiting. Gladio watched his blonde eyebrows furrow, seeing him trying too take in the confession. Prompto then looked down to his hands that were playing with the collar of Gladio’s shirt.

‘A-are…you sure?’ Prompto mumbled. He wanted to feel over the moon, but his intrusive thoughts were holding him back. Maybe Gladio only said that because he felt pity for him. Maybe he said that because he was the only unmated omega around. Gladio picked up the omega’s hands to get his attention.

‘I am 100% sure Prompto. Ever since I first saw you, I already knew I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be with you regardless if you were an omega, beta or alpha. I would also say human, but I love licking these kitty ears too much.’ Gladio gave a lick to prove himself, making the blonde giggle.

‘Do you believe me Prompto?’

Prompto decided to ignore the loud and depreciating thoughts and believe in the alpha in front of him. A spike of confidence shot through him and blurted out what came to his mind.

‘Will you k-kiss me?’ Prompto slightly shouted. Both stared at eachother in surprise. Gladio was the first to laugh and then raised his hand to cup the back of Prompto’s head, combing through the soft hair.

‘I’ll do whatever you want.’ Neither one of them knew who first leaned forward but they both felt the collision of their lips. Gladio’s inner alpha kneed with victory finally tasting the blonde’s pink lips, hearing a soft moan from his throat. Both let the gentle moment hang, chests pushing together tighter and arms wrapping around eachothers bodies wanting more contact. Prompto ringed his arms Gladios thick neck while the alpha continued to card through his hair and caress his ears. The omega felt Gladio’s other hand trail down his back, slowly drawing a line down his spine to the base of his tail. Gladio continued to push and pull against the softness of Prompto’s mouth and chancing a quick swipe of tongue. Prompto let out a small gasp as Gladio licked into his open mouth and his hand squeezing one of his cheeks through his fabric. The blonde could feel a heavy flush rising in his face and feel a bit dizzy from the growing escalation of the situation, but he never wanted it to stop. He opened his mouth more to give Gladio more access, he wants to give him everything. The alpha began growling possessively in his throat as he tongued Prompto’s warm mouth, his fingers starting to grip onto his fair hair tightly. They shifted quickly from gentle curious touches to intense and desperate exploring. Both didn’t realize how much they were starving for this, being consumed by eachother’s intoxicating scents.

He held the blonde's chin and angled his head so Gladio could find every nook and cranny of Prompto's hot cavern. His tongue caressed and rubbed the roof of his mouth and Gladio could sense that Prompto was growing to be lightheaded as he barely gave him breathing space through his mouth. Prompto felt his world tilting only realizing he was being lowered onto Gladio’s bed next to the chair they were on. The alpha began kissing and sucking the freckled, pale skin of the omega’s nek, enjoying the noises Prompto was making, a delicious mix of meowing and whimpering. With Prompto’s body finally lowered onto the mattress, Gladio moved on top of the smaller body, bringing his hands to the front. The omega started to increase the volume of his whimpers as he felt Gladio’s teeth scraping against a sensitive spot on his neck. The alpha licked a stripe and then plunged his canines into Prompto’s skin. The blonde let out a cry at the shock of it but then suddenly drowned in the waves of pleasure radiating from the bitten spot. His hands flew to Gladio’s head, trying to get some grounding as he felt blinding sensations ripple through his body. The alpha finally unhooked his fangs and lapped up any blood escaping. He continued to lavish attention onto the fresh mark, seeing how much it affected Prompto, writhing underneath him.

‘Mine….you’re all mine…’ Gladio growled. Even though the alpha was slipping from sensible thinking he was mindful of the Prince’s tied ribbon around Prompto’s neck. The alpha still recognized who he still served for and how much the ribbon meant for the omega. Prompto moaned meows, seemed uncapable to think of talking but he managed some words out to respond to Gladio.

‘Y-yes…I’m yours…’ Prompto whimpered. He suddenly felt the alpha’s hand both crawl under his shirt, bunching it up until his chest was revealed. Gladio pulled back a bit to appreciate the view under him. Prompto was already a visible mess. His face flushed, eyes glazed over, saliva drooling from his open mouth. His chest heaving, inhaling the rich alpha scent into his lungs as a small trickle of blood from the bite reached into the shallow part of his collar bone. Then to his delight, the omega was wearing a small pastel pink bra with a ribbon in the middle. It may be the smallest cup you can obtain but he could see the cute small breasts peeking through. Prompto looked and tasted absolutely delicious, perfect example of a beautiful, sweet omega. His body bearing all signs of fertility and beauty, flushing and shining with sweat, dotted with freckles.

‘You like wearing this kind of underwear baby?’ Gladio panted as his hands slid under the bra and cupped the cute mounds, touching the soft and sensitive skin. Prompto whined and gripped onto the bedsheets, watching the large hands gently grope his chest.

‘I-I…..feel..nice..wearing them’ Prompto gasped, blushing intensely. When Ignis gave him the tablet to pick a new order of clothes, Prompto curiously went into the women’s section of clothing and instantly loved the designs of women’s underwear compared to boxers. The pastel colours grabbed his attention and pleaded Ignis if he could get one. Ignis of course permitted him, not being able to say no to such a sweet creature. He only asked for so many things. So now Prompto has a set of matching bras and panties all with adorned bows and frills. He wore it purely for himself and the comfort. Hidden underneath his baggy clothes like his shirts and leggings he wouldn’t have thought that Gladio would be staring at them right now, consuming them with his eyes.

‘You look beautiful wearing them Prompto’ The omega squeaked as Gladio then started to grope and really massage them. One hand then circled a pink puffy nipple and with his thumb and index finger lightly pinched. The omega’s back arched at the attention and let out a high pitched moan. He didn’t know how sensitive they really were, only had a bare idea whenever he clasped the bra on and having a small brush.

‘G-Gladio!’ Prompto whined, Gladio continued to pinch and lightly pinch one breast and then lower his head, mouth clasping the other. He kissed and sucked, with his hand matching the rhythm. He didn’t want to over stimulate him just right after the bite but Gladio was really enjoying his responses and reactions to the touches. During Prompto writhing under the attention, he rubbed his legs together and both paused when hearing an obscenely loud squelch.

Prompto raised his head sluggishly, letting out a confused meow. He tried to rub his legs together again and only hit him that his lower body, his crotch, was completely soaked.

‘Wh-wh-wha-‘ Prompto squeaked, panic staring to rise from his chest. Before he could properly sit up, Gladio pushed him back down.

‘Sh, sh its perfectly fine.’ Gladio hummed. ‘If anything, I’m flattered. It means you’re really enjoying yourself.’ The alpha couldn’t help but to bare his teeth again to show, his natural traits singing in triumph. He lowered his head while peeling down his drenched leggings. Again, pleased by the sight of a matching panty but this time the pink was completely darkened by the slick Prompto was producing. Trails of slick followed like strings with the lowering of the leggings, some stuck to his milky thighs. Prompto’s core of his sweet natural scent screaming out after being unveiled by the thin fabric.

‘God, you’re so fucking wet for me’ Gladio snarled harshly to himself. He immediately started to work even though he wanted to take in the visual, his patience and hiding his hunger was really wearing thin.

He licked a long stripe on the panty from the lower part to the top where Prompto’s small member was slightly peeking from the frills. This time really made Prompto scream. With that Gladio let out a matching snarl, both hands grabbing each cheek and nose dived into the middle of his thighs. He decided to lick only through the panty fabric, but he could taste the omega just fine as if he was making direct contact. He kept licking up and down Prompto’s continuously leaking pussy now that it has direct attention, screaming to this alpha that he’s fertile and that the slick it is producing is just for him. The omega didn’t stop screaming since he began, now becoming sweet music to the alpha’s ears. His hand moved to lightly grip Prompto’s small cock, rotating his hand so he thumb could poke pressure on his clit. Gladio worked like a man possessed, he could lick and devour the non-stop flow and squirting of slick getting through the ruined panties, the alpha drunk off the sweet taste of his freshly mated omega.

Eventually after a few minutes of hard work of one hand groping a cheek, hand and thumb rubbing Prompto’s member and clit, tongue and mouth licking, kissing and sucking he realized the screaming had ceased. Gladio pulled his face away, trails and strings of slick still attached to his mouth. He managed to lean on his elbows to look at his mate to see him passed out, slack mouthed, completely gone to the world.

The hazy fog seemed to lift in Gladio’s mind and sheepishly laughed to himself as he got a bit carried away. He really didn’t think an innocent confession and kiss resulted in Prompto lying on his back, neck fresh with their mating bite, his breasts out, covered in saliva and his leggings lowered near his knees, baring his ruined underwear, drenched in his slick.

 

Gladio quickly kissed his freckled nose and brushed his bangs back from his sweaty forehead and began to clean him by lifting him and carrying him into his personal bathroom. On the way, he found and picked out Prompto’s sweet drawing and left it on his bed dresser.


End file.
